With the development of miniaturized memory elements and the complexity of fabrication processes, the memory elements are easily affected by various defects. Currently, fuses and e-fuses are mostly applied to repair methods for solving the problems caused by the various defects, and both of them relate to complex repair methods.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.